Not Seeing is Believing
by jewl-ia
Summary: just a little collection of drabbles using different pairings to help me develop my writing skills
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Want to Be Like This

**Summary: It has been one year since Danny received his ghost powers, and he's starting to think about how they have changed his life.**

**Pairing: Amethyst Ocean**

**When: before Phantom Planet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**1: I Don't Want to Be Like This Anymore**

* * *

I glanced over at the alarm clock on my nightstand and watched it change to 12:00 midnight. I tore my gaze away from the bright red letters and looked up the ceiling through the darkness. On this day one year ago, I made the life changing choice to step into the Fenton Portal, leaving me with ghost powers. I shuddered when the memories of the pain I felt that day rushed into my mind but I just as quickly shook my head to banish the thoughts.

I let out a small sigh and looked around my dark and quiet surroundings. The only light in my room came from the moon and stars in the night sky and the only noise came from my less than steady inhaling and exhaling of air. I cautiously lifted one of my hands in front of my face. It looked so normal, so…innocent. I scoffed a little at the thought and abruptly lit the hand up with green energy. The bright ecto-energy's light spilled across the room, making everything appear green. Studying the energy, I brought my hand a little closer to my face, watching as it danced in my palm. Just as suddenly as the energy had appeared, I willed it away, leaving me in the darkness once again.

There was no way I was going to fall asleep.

I slowly sat up and pushed the covers off my body. Cautiously, I stood and looked around my room, listening for any indication of Jazz or my parents being awake. Not hearing anything, I thoughtfully placed a hand on my chin and looked down at myself as summoned white rings appeared around my waist and traveled over my body until I was fully Phantom. No matter how many times I watched myself morph, I would never get used to the tingling sensation. On one hand, it felt odd and foreign to change into my alter ego, but in the other hand it felt so natural, like Phantom had always been a part of me.

I shrugged a little, and pursed my lips. My eyes drifted away from my now glowing figure to the night sky just outside my window and then up at the ceiling. With acquired ease, I bent my legs and shot intangibly through the ceiling until my body was encased in Amity Park's night sky.

I softly touched down on the roof of the op center took a seat on its edge. The peaceful noises of the city reached my ears. The sound of cars traveling down the dark street and other small noises filled the air. I took a deep inhale of cool air and leaned back on my hand to look up at the sky. The stars looked so beautiful tonight, almost as if they knew the importance of this day and wanted to look their best for me. Not a single cloud in the sky dared to interfere with the utter perfection of the twinkling orbs. I passed a hand through my white hair and for the first time on this sort of "birthday", I smiled.

With a smile still on my face I slowly willed my body to float off the roof and to hover above my home. I looked down at the house and thought of my family. Thinking about how my parents still didn't know my secret even though it was floating just outside their home troubled me a little. I wanted to tell them, but I also didn't. And then there was Jazz. Oh Jazz. Of course she was the one to make the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. She could always see right through me.

The smile on my face grew a little as I turned my back to my house and flew into the never ending sky with a specific destination in mind. Once I arrived at Sam's house I floated down to her window and peeked in. I was surprised to see Sam wide awake, sitting on her bed, reading a book. I gently tapped on the glass of the window and she jumped a little until she finally recognized me and she smiled. I phased through the glass and stood in her room.

Had she stayed up for the same reasons I had or was it just a coincidence? Did she even know what today was? As if reading my thoughts, Sam suddenly spoke up "Happy Birthday, Danny."

I chuckled a little "It's not really my birthday," I told her. "It's more like my death-day." I thought about that for a moment. Yes that's what today was, my death-day.

I met Sam's gaze as the smile fell from her face. "Don't talk like that." She told me seriously.

My own smile was also replaced with a frown as I explained "You know what I meant." Sam then slightly nodded her head and turned her attention back the book lying open on her bed.

I closed the small distance between where I stood and her bed and took a seat next to my goth friend. Looking down at the book, I realized that it was actually a photo album. The album was flipped into a page that was obviously dedicated to me, specifically the Phantom half of me. I slowly reached a glowing, gloved hand toward one specific picture in the book. I picked it up and observed it. It showed me, exactly one year ago, holding the white hazmat suit that I currently wore, only inverted, just before I had stepped into the Fenton Portal and changed my life forever. A thought suddenly hit me.

This was my last moment of being completely human.

Looking at the picture, I thought about my powers. In that moment, I decided that the bad consequences of my powers outweighed the bad. After that day and everyday leading up to the present, I had put not only myself in danger, but also my friends, family, and everyone around me. I thought about how just a while ago, I had looked at the ecto-energy in my hand and thought about how wondrous it was, but right then, looking at that picture and then down at myself in ghost form, I only saw a huge mistake. I unexpectedly stood up and faced away from Sam, who voiced her sudden confusion, "D-Danny? Are you..?"

I cut her off by spinning around and looking straight into her purple eyes with my teary green ones and stating "I don't want to be like this anymore." I abruptly willed those glowing white rings to appear around my waist and allowed them to change my appearance back into that of Danny Fenton. For some reason, I was angry. I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to be a normal kid! Ever since I got these powers, I've done nothing but put everyone around me in the line of fire.

"Danny!" Sam called to me when I made it obvious that I was about to turn and leave. I felt her grab my cheek with her hand and force me to look at her. When my bright blue eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall settled on her scared and confused purple eyes, I lost it. I buried my face in her neck, wrapped my arms around her body a little too tightly, and let out muffled cries.

I felt Sam place her own arm around my waist and rub a hand up and down my back. "I don't want to be like this anymore." I repeated in a whisper, "I want to be normal again." I choked out, my voice cracking at the end as another hushed sob escaped my lips.

For what seemed like forever, Sam and I stood there in each others' embraces. She continued to comfortingly rub my back and I let out small cries of sadness, despair, and utter helplessness.

Finally, Sam pulled away ever so slightly, keeping one hand on my back but lifting one to my red face to wipe away a fallen tear. She looked into my eyes and told me sincerely, "Danny, your powers are not a curse, but a blessing. They make you who you are. They are part of you. They ARE you." I looked away from her put she used her hand on my face to bring my gaze back to her own as she continued, "I can't pretend to know how you feel, Danny, but what I do know is that you're powers make you unique. You help people. You save them from ghosts and give everyone in Amity Park a sense of security. Even though some people have yet to see the good you do for them, you still do it... You're a hero, Danny." A small smile finally formed on my lips.

Even though my thoughts were true, what Sam had just said was also true. My powers allowed me to not only be average Danny Fenton, but to also be Danny Phantom, a brave ghost boy who risked his life for the well being of those around him. I had this opportunity that no other kid had. I could stop being defenseless Fenton and be the hero that Phantom really was. I got to fight ghost and help the people who lived in Amity Park.

As quickly as my attitude had changed before, it changed again. My powers are not a mistake or a curse, they are gift.

My smile finally grew to its full size with my realization and I focused my attention back on the girl in front of me who also had a smile now on her face. And in that moment, I could only focus on doing one thing, and I willingly let it overpower me when I leaned a little closer to Sam.

I closed my eyes and kissed my best friend.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for taking the time to read this! This is my first time posting of Fanfiction, so if you could tell me what you thought of it, that would be awesome! Thanks again (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Prankster

**Summary: The Fentons are out on their annual "Fenton Family Road Trip" and decide to make a stop at Vlad's in Wisconsin. When Vlad decides to pull a prank on Danny, the two find themselves fighting teasingly alone in the forest.**

**Pairing: Pompous Pep **

**When: Before Phantom Planet**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**2: Prankster**

* * *

"AHH!" Daniel yelled as one of my powerful pink ecto-blasts sent his body hurdling into a large pine tree.

He blinked a few times trying to regain his strength while I absently pulled on my gloves and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Even though I was much older than Daniel, I still found the teen mesmerizing. Just the fact that we were the only two human-ghost hybrids intrigued me, but there was also something about that quirky and clumsy personality that I found attractive.

"You really should be more focused, Daniel." I told the boy casually without meeting his eyes.

When Daniel didn't answer right away, I looked up at the tree where he had been just a few moments ago only to see that he was not there. I paused for a moment, wondering where the boy had gone only to be suddenly hit square in the chest by a green energy ball. The surprising attack sent me stumbling back a few feet and to fall ungracefully on my bottom.

The white haired boy lost invisibility and appeared floating a foot off the ground just in front of me. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach and tears streaming from his eyes with laughter. "Maybe you should work on your focus, Vladdie!" The boy teased between gasps for air, using Jack's nickname for me.

I let out a little breath of air. Daniel really was improving in using his ghost powers. He was actually starting to impress me. I looked up at the teen and studied him while his laughter began to subside. I noticed how the muscles on his arms were becoming ever so slightly larger. His whole body actually looked less scrawny than it had the last time we'd fought. I nodded a little to myself. Daniel was handling the whole "being half ghost" thing pretty well.

This latest fight of ours was one that I had brought upon myself. The Fenton family was on their annual summer road trip and Jack had made a point of making my mansion one of their stops. Though I really didn't want the company of any of the Fentons except for Daniel, I put a smile on my face and welcomed the group into my home.

After I had shown Jack, Maddie, Daniel and Jazz their separate rooms, we all decided to call it a day but to catch up over breakfast the next morning. After they'd all settled in, I'd gone to my private study to work on some legal papers and before I knew it, it was three AM. Not the least bit tired, I decided to read a book but I didn't find anything on my book shelves interesting. That was when an idea struck me. Why not pull a little prank on Daniel? The boy was always messing with me, even around his parents and friends, but I never sought my revenge. With a devious smile, I took action.

After getting a few things set up, I'd morphed into Plasmius and snuck into Daniel's large room. The raven haired teen, who was fast asleep in his bed, shivered when his ghost sense slipped from his unconscious lips, but he didn't wake. I laughed silently and snuck to the foot of his bed and place my hands on it, spreading intangibility through the entire bed and the floor below it.

Daniel had let out a gasp as he fell through the floor. He obviously realized he was falling and had tried to save himself by flying upward, but he didn't succeed. He fell with a small 'plop' into the indoor pool directly below his bedroom.

I had been laughing so hard that I hadn't seen the boy resurface and throw a weak ecto blast at me until I felt its impact. When I looked up, the boy had transformed into Phantom, phased the water off himself, and floated just above the pool with a mixture of annoyance, anger, and, above all, mischievousness. "You shouldn't have done that, Vlad!" he had taunted with a large, challenging grin spread across his lips.

We then spent the next half hour fighting with good humor in the miles of forest that surrounds my home. Daniel could be so amusing sometimes.

When the young half ghost had finally silenced his laughter over his surprise attack, the air fell silent again. I met the young halfa's eyes and he gave me a little half smile, silently daring me to make the next move. He must know he is killing me with that smile.

I took the opportunity and lunged at the boy, sending the teen's back against another tree. I held him against the pine by holding his wrists in my hand and pinning them above his head. It was my turn to smirk at him. He blushed a little at me and I tried to hide the pink on my own cheeks.

"You know," he began slowly, "the whole 'blush thing' looks really weird on your blue skin."

I looked at him for a moment before answering "You're right, Danny. It looks much better on you." I smiled when the teen's cheek grew even hotter and he turned his gaze away from mine.

I chuckled at the boy's actions. He really could be cute sometimes.

I heard a small mumble come from the boy, but I didn't catch what he said. "What was that, Little Badger?" I asked him with a grin.

Daniel met my eyes and repeated, "You called me Danny." I thought about that for a moment. He was right. I hadn't even noticed that I used the boy's nickname.

"I suppose I did." I told him after a moment.

The boy was silent for a moment, looking away from me. When his green eyes met mine again he told me seriously, "I liked it."

I paused for a moment and then asked, "You'd like me to call you Danny?"

The teen nodded a bit, never tearing his gaze away from mine. "Alright." I told him "I'll call you Danny." The young boy genuinely smiled at me.

A few moments passed silently between us. The only noise came from the rustling of leaves and the cool night breeze rushing into our ears. The moon and the stars provided a beautiful but dim light all around us. I watched Danny study the stars. He was always so fascinated by them.

Unthinkingly, I lifted the hand that wasn't holding Danny captive to his chin, forcing him to look at me. In the next moment, my lips were sealed over the boy's own. A second later, when Daniel kicked me in the knee, I pulled away from him but still kept my grip on his wrist. When the realization of what I had just done hit me, I frowned. Why had I felt compelled to kiss Daniel?

The boy stared at me with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. "What-" he mumbled out, "Why did you-?"

I looked away from the teen embarrassed. Why did I kiss him? I couldn't seem to find an answer. "I don't-I don't know why, my boy." I looked back at his glowing green gaze and watched as the fear left his face a small smile grew on his lips.

"It's okay Vlad." He told me sincerely.

He was okay with it? Confusion obviously showed on my face because Danny chuckled to himself as his cheeks grew hot.

A sudden thought passed through my head and I voiced it without thinking, "Tell me, Little Badger, was that your first kiss?"

The boy paused and thought about that for a moment before responding, "Do fake-out make outs count?"

I laughed heartedly at the boy and answered, "I would assume not since you used the word 'fake'."

"Then I guess that was my first kiss." I heard the other hybrid say in the next moment. I felt kind of bad for stealing his first kiss.

When the silence grew uncomfortable, I broke it by saying "Tell you what, Danny." He looked up at me and smiled at my intentional use of his nickname. "If you let me kiss you one last time, I promise I won't pull anymore pranks on you, Little Badger." I smiled down at him.

Danny laughed at my statement, keeping the smile on his face. When his chuckles finally ended, he smiled a half smile, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "Then kiss me, Cheese Head."

* * *

**A/N A big hug goes out to my beta on this one. She helped me out a lot on this one (that's why this one is good and the last one sucked) check here out on tumblr! And, of course, thanks so much for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you thought of it?**

**remove the spaces (:**

** writergirl -11 . tumblr **

** little phandom things . tumblr **


End file.
